The Problem With Ramune
by lilaznfreak101
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia discover the strange new japanese soft drink Ramune. How will the two share their first experience trying to open this drink?


**You know that Japanese soft drink Ramune that came out in 2006 right? It's sealed with a marble and you punch it through with this device? Well, I decided to make another IchiRuki fanfic on this. My first experience with this drink was not pretty and out of my anger came this fanfic. ~lilaznfreak101**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I called slipping out of my shoes and locking the front door. Rukia jolted ahead of me running into the kitchen forgetting to take off her shoes.<p>

"Hey Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan! Look what I got!" Yuzu said lifting up a glass bottle of soda. Rukia jumped up excitedly. "Yay! You got it Yuzu!" she said observing the marble sealed bottle.

I stared at them blankly with no sign of enthusiasm. _What is it with these drinks? And every time I come home something weird always happens._ I thought and sat down lazily into the couch resting my feet on the table and turning on the TV. Guess what was on the TV? An infomercial about Ramune! Annoyed, I turned the TV off and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door and walked over to my desk. Not surprised, I found another one of Rukia's drawings but this time it was a bunny with a shinigami uniform. I sighed pushing it aside. I laid out my textbook and began to study.

"Hey Ichigo!"

I jumped startled as Rukia barged in and slammed my door. "Help me open this." She said holding out the bottle of Ramune. I grabbed it from her hand and twisted the cap. Nothing happened. I tried twisting it harder again. The stubborn blue bottle cap stayed shut.

"Dammit!" I tried again. Still nothing! I read the directions on the label.

_Take off green cap. Punch out middle. Take middle of cap and push the marble through._ I read looking at the diagram shown.

"Where's the green cap, Rukia?" I asked looking around the bottle for it.

"Um…I think I might've thrown it out." She said. "It says push the marble through with the middle of the cap right? So why don't you try pushing it through with your thumb? Here let my try," she suggested sitting on my bed. I watched as Rukia gripped the bottle in one hand and with the other she pressed firmly down on the glass marble. The marble did not fall through. She tried again…and again.

"Give it." I said getting up and reaching for the bottle but she quickly turned around. "I can do it, Ichigo." She said placing the top of the bottle against the side of the window sill and pushing the bottle.

"Rukia, don't you dare spill it on my bed!" I demanded. She pushed the bottle even harder this time.

"Shut the hell up! How can I spill it when this damn bottle won't even open?" she snapped, her eyes concentrating on the bottle. I bent over reaching for it but she moved over, blocking me.

"I can open it! Just give it!" I said trying to get my hands on it.

Ignoring me, she continued trying to push the marble. Angered, I made another attempt to grab the bottle but it slipped out of her hand and flew out the window. We peered out the window sheepishly as the bottle smashed to pieces on the sidewalk, the marble still sealed in the cap.

"Look at what you did, Ichigo! You had to knock it out of my hand!" complained Rukia.

"Me? You're too stubborn to even hand me the bottle!" I snapped back clenching my fists.

"Well because of you, now we don't even get to try it!"

"You're the one that threw the cap away! If you had it, this would've never happened!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oh, everything's always my fault." She got up angrily but lost balance and to my dread she accidentally fell on top of me and kissed me! She quickly pushed herself up, her eyes widened. I looked at her feeling my face to red. _OMFG! This is so awkward… _I thought. We stared at each other in silence. "S-sorry Ichigo! Let's just forget this ever happened ok?"

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>We both entered the kitchen still in shock. Karin looked up from her paper.<p>

"You two ok?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…hehe. We're fine." I stammered.

"There's an extra bottle of Ramune if you want it." She said.

Rukia and I stared at the bottle sitting on the kitchen table as if it were guilty. I swiftly grabbed the bottle in my hand. "I'm opening it this time!" I yelled dodging past her and scrambling up the stairs.

"Hey!" Rukia ran after me and we both trampled each other on the stairs trying to grab the drink.

"Weirdos…." muttered Karin still concentrating on her homework.


End file.
